1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to LED light fixtures and more particularly to an LED sconce light fixture, which is easily installable on a cooperating wall bracket component.
2. Related Art
Sconce light fixtures are known in the art, for example, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,508, assigned to Tempo Industries, LLC.